


The Last Sacrifice

by Ilovestereknjazz



Series: The Last Sacrifice [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode 4x12 AU, Implied Draden, Implied Stalia, M/M, Mates, Smoke and Mirrors AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestereknjazz/pseuds/Ilovestereknjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative look at Smoke and Mirrors episode of Teen Wolf---with emphasis on Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Sacrifice

"The sun. The moon. The truth," kept repeating Liam. 

It was working, it was working very well actually. Derek doesn't even know why he thought he could train Scott's beta when he couldn't even train his OWN when he was an Alpha. But he was in Scott's pack, so it was all about team effort, right? Even if he was human now...human...that had taken him a long time to process. He didn't even have his wolf anymore...Derek didn't know if this was a sick joke of destiny or if it was just him who kept messing up.

It was a strange feeling...being human. Derek had lost so much. His family. His sister. His uncle (granted he was psychotic but he was still one of the two family members he had left). He could essentially count Cora as "lost" as well; pack IS family and she belonged to another pack now. That's another thing Derek had lost. His pack. The Hale Pack...old AND the new one. After loosing his pack, Derek had proceeded to loose his Alpha status as well, and if ALL that wasn't enough Kate had taken the essence of his being, his wolf, away from him as well. 

It was such an empty feelings inside. The only thing that kept him going those days was Stiles. His mate. Yes, his mate. He had felt a connection with the voice he heard in the woods talking about "lycanthropy" the very first Derek met Stiles. It was why he was looking for the owner of that voice. Then he found him...the boy...it felt like such an ironic setting...him being the big bad wolf and the boy being little red...even though Stiles wasn't wearing red then...but Scott was...that was what had brought the joke into his head. Derek had run out of those woods very quickly and very mad. His sister was dead, no murdered, his sister was murdered! There was no time for silly connections! 

A touch on his arm brought him out of his gloomy thoughts. It was Stiles' hand, a touch that had been an accident on Stiles' part in the excitement of teaching this beta control in less than two minutes and with literally only one question. Stiles' hand left as soon as it had come. The touch was too short and Derek always craved his mate's touch. Even if he wasn't a wolf anymore, he still had very strong feelings towards Stiles. When Derek had become the Alpha, he had figured out where the urges of "protect Stiles" were coming through. He didn't act upon it though. 

He knew Stiles would take his advances as a way to get Scott into his pack and Derek would end up loosing his mate. He had considered telling Stiles after Scott betrayed him by helping Gerard, but then the Alpha pack arrived and he didn't want to risk Stiles' life. When Kate had taken away his wolf, the only thing that he was looking forward to was that now he could be Stiles' something and not endanger his life. Derek's excitement was short-lived, however, Stiles had found someone. After all the time that Derek FINALLY had a chance, Stiles had found someone and it wasn't him. The hurt of loosing his power and mate had put him on an edge, so he decided to go ahead and be with Braden. She would provide a good distraction and now since he was no longer a wolf, maybe staying away from The Mate wouldn't be so difficult.

Derek felt the car stop and jolted back out of his thoughts and slightly panicked. Stiles was siting in front of him, and that meant Stiles would be the first one down. Derek couldn't let that happen! There is no way he would let his mate step into danger unprotected like that, so Derek did what he did the best: stepped into danger like an idiot. 

And boy was he right on the idiot part! Derek hadn't even stepped out of the car when a Berserker attacked him. It hurt more than anything but the fact that it would've been his mate gave him just enough strength to hold on to his life. Everybody around him was frozen, except for Braden, she was busy shooting away. Peter was asking him something....

"How bad is it?"

"I'm fine, go, I'll be right behind you guys...GO!"

Peter left with that while Liam and Malia seemed to be waiting for Stiles, but when Stiles just stood there, Malia and Liam left as well. What was Stiles doing? Hw needed to get out of here before the Berserker got here, so Derek talked again, it was difficult but he managed a soft, "Hey, hey, save him, go..." 

Stiles finally moved, so at least he wasn't having a panic attack. Then Stiles slowly turned around, he was holding back tears but Derek could see there was something ticking in his brain. Instead of running towards La Iglesias, Stiles ran towards Derek and dropped to his knees holding Derek's face in his hands.

"You knew this would happen...Scott told you about the decipher key...didn't he? Tell me! Didn't he?"

"Yes...he...did...and...I...told...him...that--ahhhhh," groaned Derek, "told...him...that...banshee's predict...predict...death...death not...not...danger..." Derek finished as he coughed and spat more blood.

"That's why you went before me. No, no, no, Derek, this should have been me. You can't die. You can't die. You stay with me, okay, you keep breathing," said Stiles as more tears fell down his already tear-kissed face. 

Derek smiled softly at his mate; even if Stiles didn't know what his, "you have to stay with me" did to Derek or even what it was implying. Derek was just content with the fact that he may not have lived in his mate's arms, but he had the fortune on dying in his mate's arm. The universe wasn't that cruel after all. Derek started to feel dizzy and achy all over his body, something was happening, he was dying, this was it. Derek would die in his mate's arms, but then he remembered why those brown eyes had looked so familiar.

"Stiles...Stiles," started Derek again. Derek had to say this, so he tried again as Stiles began to cry a little more.

"You...you have to...have to...find Kira. Find Kira. Scott...Berserker...berserker...Scott...don't...kill..." that was all Derek could make out before he began to feel himself drifting into darkness as Stiles, "Derek! Derek!! Derek no! Derek wake up!" began to appear far and far away.

•--------------------------•  
"Derek! Derek!! Derek no! Derek wake up!" 

Stiles can't believe Derek is gone. His Derek just died in his arms. Stiles could feel the tears building up, but anger made it's appearance before the tears. Stiles would rip apart all the berserkers and even Kate for taking away his Derek. Stiles rose up in anger and snatched Braden's gun out of her shocked figure and ran towards to kill the Berserker. And then he remembered Derek's last words...find Kira. Find Kira, he did. They stopped Malia from killing Scott and Liam brought Scott back and everything after that passed in a blur. 

What was it with Peter and taking away Stiles' happiness. Scott will deal with Peter today, he needs to go murder Kate first, so he left. He left with that gun and he was so angry that some stupid animal had taken his opportunity away of killing Kate to avenge the death of his Derek. Stiles would never forgive Kate for this, or even Peter; he would make sure they both stayed dead this time around. Stiles was about shoot the animal so he could kill Kate when he saw the animal's eyes. They were electric blue; same as Derek's wolf eyes. It wasn't an animal, it was a wolf. How was this possible? And as if on cue, he saw Derek change into his human form and heard Kate's: "No! You died."

"No, I was evolving. Something you will never do," replied Derek, as he attacked and killed a Berserker. Stiles was feeling so many emotions at the moment that he hadn't noticed that Derek was standing there...naked...in front of...everyone...and...Stiles. 

•---------------------------•

Derek had just finished killing the Berserker when Kate ran; and Derek was about to chase after her when he saw Chris shoot her and heard a familiar heartbeat speed up behind him. He could recognize that heartbeat anywhere. It was the heartbeat that had pleaded and made his body ache and evolve instead of decay and die. It was the heartbeat of his mate. He turned around just in time to see his mate fall towards the ground. 

Derek panicked thinking that his mate had been shot and rushed to catch Stiles in time. He had just fainted so Derek picked up and carried Stiles into the van...so that he could lay down Stiles and put on some pants. Pants are essential. Yes, you can't walk around naked, Derek, even if you are officially a wolf now. Derek quickly pulled on a pair of pants and then he panicked again...yes, Derek panicked...again...but it's not his fault...Stiles hadn't woken up, so Derek gently placed Stiles' head in his lap and grabbed a water bottle near by and splashed some water on Stiles' face.

Stiles woke up startled and with a quite, "Derek" that made Derek smile. 

"Oh God! I fainted, didn't I?" asked Stiles and Derek just smiled down at him. 

"Oh great, sure, go ahead and smile. I was so worried and I come out and there you are standing there," said Stiles before he began rambling in a hushed tone "All naked...let's not forget all naked. Focus Stiles. You can't lose focus. You're suppose to be yelling at your man, not imagining him naked! You already wasted time by fainting! Honestly Stiles, you're so pathetic. You saw your man die and you got mad and went Berserker yourself but you FAINTED when you saw him naked? Who does that? Pull yourself together!"

Derek was amused and watching Stiles with his eyes wide open. Stiles had just called Derek "his man" AND admitted to fantasizing about him...naked. Derek shocked himself even when the words, "you fainted because I was naked?" came out of his mouth.

Stiles froze as he looked up and went beet root red. 

"I said all that out loud...didn't I? Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear! Oh my god! Are you going to kill me? Don't kill me! Please! I won't bother you, ever, again-" as he tried to get out of the van and Derek grabbed him and slammed him against the wall of the van "I was right...ah...you're going to rip my throat out...with your teeth...oh my god...I'm gonna die...Imma di-" as Derek brought his lips down to Stiles.

Derek started the kiss slow and when Stiles didn't respond, Derek started to pull away embarrassed but then suddenly there were hands in his hair and Stiles was kissing him back. Derek put in all his emotions into one passionate kiss. His wolf was content at finally being united with his mate. Life may not be perfect, but this was a perfect moment...or so Derek thought...until Derek decided to deepen the kiss and heard a sound that drove his wolf mad. 

Stiles moaning. It was a beautiful sound, and Derek could get use to it....

•--------------------------------•

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of expanding the story into a series, so if you guys liked it, please leave your comments and suggestions in the comments below.  
> Thanks,  
> Ilovestereknjazz


End file.
